starpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flirtamber (true version)
Dedication Rachel Caitlin Sarah Grandparents Divya Inspired me in a way *Thanks* The Flirtamber R A C H E L Vroooom I was speeding down the road then all the sudden ... THUMP! A wolf or what I thought looked like a wolf ran in front of the car. Blood dripped down the windshield to the hood of my convertible. "Oh my god!" I screamed climbing out of my car. A boy was lying on the ground with a blood oozing from his lips and legs. I knew it was love at first sight, the boy was dazzling. When he slowly opened his eyes I saw that they were glistening red, and nearly gasped. "Are you okay?!" I finally shrieked. "Yeah no bigge" the boy replied. "Names Marko, and you?" Marko coughed up a little blood. "I'm Rachel, and I need to get you to the hospital" "No!" Marko said firmly "I-" then he was out cold, so I picked him up and shoved in my car. "... I guess it's time for me to play doctor again" I mean I was good at doctoring so I lifted off his shirt with a sly grin. He was sooo hot. Checking his heart I felt him slowly waking up. "You passed out and I was doctoring you" I admitted as I tossed him his shirt back, and Marko sighed. "Honestly how many girls do I need falling head over heels in love with me? Is this what you ''want?" He leaned forward and kissed my cheek not big, but just a peck. M A R K O Head Over Heels I could tell as soon as I saw her that Rachel would fall in love with me, and after that kiss she almost literally started drooling. Luckily I had my clothes on after morphing back human (hey when you turn into a werewolf your clothes shred off). I guess Rachel was kinda cute but she could never be with me. I was too dangerous because I’m a werewolf. And no I am not at all like the kind of werewolf in the Twilight series. No sir! I never lose control of myself, but Haraguay has awoken and no one is safe. Only one person can save us now. And that is the Flirtamber but she supposedly died years ago. Werewolves are searching for the new Flirtamber. Haraguay always sends vampires after me, obviously because I’m the alpha in my pack. I wanted to tell Rachel that I was a werewolf so bad that it stung, but she’d be in danger. I couldn’t allow that. “Rachel I’m sorry that I have to act like this but, I have to go. Now!” I apologized. “Wha-?” she started to say but then I was gone. My pack was waiting. “Woah! You like, kissed her. No way dude its way too dangerous to be falling in love” Leon said. “You dudes saw everything?” I asked. “From start to finish” Aerai replied. “Seriously? Well then let’s pretend it never happened … Now we’ve got a vampire lord to hunt, back to camp” I announced. When we were at camp we morphed back human and put on our clothes. Attacking the vampires was going to be hard so we had a battle map with ''all our plans on it. If it e''ver'' got into enemy hands we were DOOMED COMPLETELY. “1 am. ... Tomorrow morning” I said. “We shall strike, and the vampires... They won’t know what hit ‘em” 3, 2, 1... We morphed back into to wolves and howled our heads off. Running in separate directions I decided to see Rachel. I owed her a better explanation for leaving like that. She was also the first girl I was falling in love with. Besides Taylor Swift, but she’s a vampire. I have no idea how I found her but there she was standing in the middle of the road obviously scared of something. “Rachel... the vampires are coming, get back. I’m making my job to protect you now hop on my back. They know who you are.” I snarled as my eyes glinted in the darkness of the night. “Huh?” Rachel said climbing on to my back. “They know who I am..? Wait what? I’m not a werewolf, not like you. Though I don’t know how I knew you were a werewolf. And honestly I’m sure I’m fine, but these Gourdons you speak of... Who are they? Who am I?” she said confused. “I dunno but I do have a pretty good idea of who you are” I hissed speeding up my gallop a little. Rachel’s skin... So pale... Like the moon. She was very hard to read, but I was thinking she’s the Flirtamber. If she is, and she dies... Not gonna be pretty. “I’m gonna take you to camp and you are going to stay there, when we know who you are EVERYTHING will be more clear” I said. “Okay...” Rachel responded in a shrill voice. I skidded to a stop panting as Rachel climbed off my back finally we were here! We had gone 4 miles and now we were here! “Alla beoenai avariavkia donai vesta janioackchio (reveal the true inside of you)” I spoke. Whish! There was a flash of light then lighting. Everything was silent, but Rachel was screaming in some sort of pain it, was hard and painful for me ''even to describe. When I looked at Rachel again her dark brown hair and grey eyes weren’t there. She was white I mean SERIOUSLY white! She wore a white satin gown and an ice crown. Dotted white (obviously) owl wings showed from behind her back. Teal was the color of her lips and her eyes pure white like her hair and eye shadow that she suddenly had. Too much describing? Am I scaring you? I bowed down her. “Rachel you are the Flirtamber destined for greatness” I said. “Strange, I never imagined anything like this would happen, but I guess it’s not bad to be different!” Rachel joyfully called out. “Someone! Come! The Flirtamber is here! Get her ready, we bring her to battle 1 am. SHARP! Don’t disappoint me and be late!” I snapped as Rachel was whisked away. I needed some MAJOR sleep and definitely some time alone to think. R A C H E L ''Totally Annoying Ugh! Abandoned by your future totally hot boyfriend is not cool! A bunch of stupid werewolves (no offense Marko) picked me up and carried me to a tent! I have to say thought the inside of the tent was totally amazing ... A chandelier hung from the top and glittered beautifully. “Sup, Rachel? I’m Leon, Marko’s best friend, and right now you’re in good hands” Leon purred. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked. "Tie you to a rock and let a hawk rip out your guts everyday .... Just kidding! What I'm going to do is help you pick out some battle armor, now come on!" Leon replied. "Uhmmmm okay?" I said. "Now, what armor do you like? It comes in three colors, white, red, and black" Leon sighed. "White" I answered. "I thought you might say that go get changed in that room over there then come back out when you're done" he said pointing to a room. How in the heck does a tent have more than one room? This room was amazing; it must've been just for a girl like me. It had glistening diamonds, sapphires, and amethysts all over! It was totally my dream room! When I was putting on my armor I noticed a huge cake in the back of the room that said for Rachel, and it had the number 14 on it. Well I was totally physced because one, I love and I mean LOVE the cake! And 14 is my most favoriest number in the whole entire world! So I'm guessing you can assume what I did. I got up walked over to it casually then started stuffing my face. After two seconds I felt poison spreading through my veins. "Uh oh ...." I uttered as I slowly passed out. M A R K O Feeling Abandoned "OH MY GOD!!!! GUYS RACHEL IS GONE! LEON WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled. "I have no idea man, she went in that room to change and then, poof, she was gone! I did find a little cake with some green stuff in it, maybe you should track her down. Be sure to think of something to say though, because I read her mind and she was feeling abandoned by you." Leon snarled. "Okay, thanks man" I said. Okay don't panic don't panic ... Oh yeah, one thing I forgot to tell you. Leon can read minds, so be careful around him. "Well I do think I know where she COULD be" Leon replied ~ Killerwolfhearts